Power Rangers
by Mistiously
Summary: What if the Guardians were Power Rangers? A old darkness is back again and now more determinate it to finish with the world like we know. Will be North, Aster, Sandy, Tooth and Jack strong enough to stop it. And do not forget the new feelings, emotions, situations that the five heros need ot confront. So give it a chance! Please... Make some reviews telling me what you guys think!
1. Characters

**Man in Moon**: is the one that is going to find the rangers. He will help them, advise them, cure them; well… we can say that he is their master. He wants people to call in Mr. Moon. He is a tall man, with white and long beard. His hair is white to and has black and emotional eyes.

**North:** he is the red ranger. We can say that he is the leader. He is the first to be found. He is 20 years old; is very tall (1,80m); very muscled; big and blue eyes; black and short hair and black bread. He usually uses a red jersey; brown leather jacket; black trousers and black boots too. He has many tattoos.

He has brilliant ideas and plans; he is brave and very kind. He is like a brother to Bunny and a "father" to Sandy, Jack and Tooth.

** Element: **Fire

** Weapons:** Two Swords

** Zord: **Elk

**Aster Bunnymund: **or Bunny, he is the second to enter in the group. He is the green ranger. He is the second highest and has 20 years old; he has a dark blue hair wild until the shoulders; green eyes; muscled (but not like North). He usually uses a sleeveless sweater; a grey jacket with black stripes forming arrows; dark blue trousers and black boots. He has many tattoos almost as a symbol and he has an australian accent.

He is very friendly, however he is a little arrogant; he is an impatient person and confidant. North is like his oldest brother and is very close to Sandy. He and Jack are normally arguing with each other and he is overprotective with Toothiana because he sees her like a sister.

**Element:** Earth

**Weapons:** Boomerang

**Zord:** Bunny

**Sandman:** or Sandy. He is the yellow ranger and he is the smallest of the group(1,50). He has blonde and has yellow and big eyes. He doesn't like to talk but does it. He is very simple in his costumes and in his clothes. He is very kind, determined and friendly but he can be very angry sometimes.

**Element:** Thunder

**Weapons:** Whip

**Zord:** Eagle

**Toothiana:** or Tooth. She is the pink ranger. She is the only girl in the group and she is the second smallest of the group (1,65). She has short spiky hair with colourful tresses in the front and a little long behind; she usually wears a short pink and purple skirt with many tutus (like a ballerina) and a white, almost grey, shirt and light brown jacket. She has white and pink boots. Her eyes are purple.

She is very kind; hard worker; friendly; brave; patient and a lovely person. She sees North like a father, Bunny like her oldest brother, Sandy her closest friend and she has a crush on Jack Frost.

**Element:** Air

**Weapons:** Sais

**Zord:** Phoenix

**Jack Frost: **He is the last one to enter in the group. He is the blue ranger. He has white hair and blue eyes. He is tall (1,69); pale skin; muscled. He usually wears a blue jersey with a hood, brown trousers ad black boots.

He is like child – he adores the snow and fun times, but he can be very serious and responsible -, brave, a little cocky but with a good heart.

He sees North like a father and when he has problems normally he talks with him or with Mr. Moon; Sandy usually his complaining about something or just talk with him; Bunny and Jack are always arguing but they are close (just do not show their feelings) and he has a crush on Tooth.

**Element:** Water

**Weapons:** Staff

**Zord:** Shark

**So this is my idea because no one have thought of it (well, if anyone have thought then you didn't have write it). But pleeeaaassseeee, pleeeaaassseeee tell me what you think. Reviewwwww ;PPPPP**


	2. Discovery

It was a dark night in Burgees. Everyone was sleeping, all the children, all the adults, and all the animals, well… not everyone. A man was into the forest looking at the sky, looking at the stars. A man who was feeling something strange in the air. Something evil! Something new! That was when he saw a dark smoke in the air going to south. _Oh no _the man thought. He knew what the smoke meant and with that, he ran out to the city.

He worked in a store where he made toys and other stuff to the children. Usually the store was full of happy and excitement children that wanted to buy something new and funny. But in that store there was a secret. If you opened a door to the backgrounds you could see a button on the wall and if you load it, the wall opens and gives you access to a secret base. It was for that place that the man was now. He needed to find the five special that will defeat evil. All of them where brave and equal, but at the same time very different. They lived in different countries and different cities with different costumes, but Mr. Moon knew that they will be friends, _close_ friends, that they preferred to die for each other. But they didn't know that yet. The secret base was equipped with a large screen on the wall, where he could see where the danger was, to find something and to search. There was in the middle of the room a big table that contained maps, papers with information, photos, etc. At the corner of the room, there were five lockers, with different colours – _Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Pink_. The room was decorate with simple things, but the walls and floor were in different tones of grey. Mr. Moon he was playing on the buttons on front of the screen to discover where the _special ones _were. He printed the texts and went to the first place on the list.

_North Pole._

* * *

"AHAHAHAH" was laughing a huge man, very muscled and with black beard. We couldn't see his eyes because he was using glasses to protect him from the cold. Oh yeah, he was at North Pole "so is this what penguins do? AHA AWESOME"

If anyone asked him why was he in the Pole he would say that he wanted to know what the animals manage to survive from the cold and with this answer, anyone that hear this called him crazy. And he would only nod with his head and turn away from them. This so-called _lunatic_ man was North. Ironic, un? If the people tried to really know him, they could see that he was very kind to others, a respectful man, brave and sometimes odd, but in a good way. He has spent weeks in the pole and was enjoying, even the winds and the freezing cold. An unknown man was behind him and North didn't notice his presence.

"Excuse me?" said the unknown man. North turn to him with wide eyes and his mouth started to open to see another human been at the pole. No one goes to this place. _No one_! Well, except him.

"Umm… Yes?" he asked with a hesitant and confused look on his face.

"Are you North?" he nodded to this strange man. _How he knows my name?_ he thought. "It's really good to finally meet you. You must be thinking who _I_ am. My name is Man in the Moon, but you can call me Mr. Moon. And you my son… you are special. You may think that you are not, but that's impossible be-"

"How do you know?"

"As I was saying is impossible for me being wrong because I never made mistakes. But I will explain later, now all you must know is that the world needs you" Mr. Moon took from his jacket a card which was write where he lived and gave it to North "Please find me in this place in a week" North was still confuse and was looking at the man like he was crazy but he was too. He saw the man to distance and North took another look at the card and when looked up to see Mr. Moon, he was no longer there.

_Weird! Nevertheless…_

* * *

_Australia_

It was about to sunrise but that does not mean that all the people were getting up from their sleepy. In a hidden street was a bar that during the night that place is normally full with drunken men and women that sells their bodies to win money. That night, two men have been fighting. The first one was very short and fat, with brown bread and red eyes because of the smoke of the cigarettes and of course he was drunk. The second man was tall with dark blue wild hair, green eyes and muscled. For the ladies he was the perfect man! The short one started the fight because he was against the tall one who asked his apologies because he didn't want trouble but the drunken one didn't let go. Of course, the cute boy won and the employees expelled the fatty. After many jokes and fights and beers all if them felt asleep. Only the cute have felt asleep because he was tired of the day work in the garage where he repaired many cars for day to win money for his family. Is not like they where in bad conditions, but it was like an aid for the expenses and put some money aside if his parents are dismissed. Now that the sun was in the sky, the employee was waking up all the man that where in the bar. Most of them on the floor.

"Wake up you bunch of pigs" all of them woke up with a jump. And without complaining they left the bar. The dark blue boy left the bar and went to his work. He didn't have the time to go home and take a shower and then dress again, so he went working. When he arrived he notice that the garage wasn't open and he rolled his eyes _Late again, that bloody man! _He thought.

"Are you Aster Bunnymund?"

"Yes, but now I can't talk! I need to work!" he said without turning to see who was talking.

"I see! But this won't take much time, _Bunny_" the unknown person said. Aster widened his eyes in shock. _How can he know about my nickname? Only my friends and family call me that way _Bunny thought. He didn't recognise the man's voice so he assumed that the other was a stranger. He turned to see who the hell that man was and what he wanted from him. He didn't need many problems and didn't want trouble with no one. Aster could see that the other guy was tall, with white and long beard with black eyes that were freaking Aster. _Wow his eyes are really… expressive!_

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. And a lot of things about you, too" seeing that Bunnymund was about to say something, he continued "I'm Man in the Moon, but call me Mr. Moon. I rather prefer. I'm here talking to you because I need your help" Bunny sighed angrily and turn to what he was doing. _This man, Mr. Moon doesn't know me and now, he wants my help? This is freaking crazy! The world is falling apart…_

"Yes, the world is falling apart but for other reasons. Bunnymund… your mother always said to you that if someone needs help you should help. And I'm not the one who needs help… is the world. Bunnymund you are special my friend! Here take this" Mr. Moon handed him a card like the one he gave to North "Please think what I said. It's really important and the world depends on you. And other four, but don't have to know that right now. Just think about it…"

"Sorry mate, but I ca-" when he was about to say _no_, Mr. Moon had disappeared.

_Maybe I should think about this…_

* * *

_In __France_

Ahhh, France… Paris, where lovebirds often goes to pass a little moments alone in the city of love. Everyone shared and shows their feelings, they could talk with many people without tiring, and they could kiss and hold hands without the other look at them because all of them do the same thing… The children were always playing and run after each other, they were always happy and didn't think about their problems or sadness… They never were alone, except for one adolescent, Sandman or Sandy. He use to say to other people to call him Sandy because it how his friends called him. But he had not friends. That is why he was always alone and he wasn't a social person. He was sitting on the stairs reading a book and thinking at the same time about his life. _I would like that something happen just to get out of this…monotonic life!_

He stood up, closed his book and put underneath his arm and started to walk the street down. The street was very beautiful, with tall trees swaying from side to side because of the wind, with banks and roses everywhere and people walking around. That was when a mysterious man appeared down the street like a far west movie when the cowboy appears in contrast to the sun. Sandy thought weird but continued his way until he understood that the man started to walk to him. Sandy stopped and waited that this strange man arrives in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir, but you need something?" Sandy asked with a confuse tone.

"Well, actually yes! I want to find a person and I think you, son, can help me"

"How?" Now Sandy was really confused. Who was this guy?

"How rude of me! My name is Man in the Moon but call me Mr. Moon. How about you little one?" Mr. Moon said this with a genuine smile on his face and shining eyes. Sandman smile to the man and answered:

"I'm Sandman but please call me Sandy"

"Well… I don't have to search anymore…" Sandy gave him a confuse look and Mr. Moon continued "Because it is you that I was looking for. And before you say something more you just need to know, right now, that you are going to be part of something huge."

"Sorry… B-but you confused me with someone else…"

"I did not! Take this card. It is written there where I live. Meet me in there in a few days. I know that you are a person that is always alone and you can't make friends so quickly but… believe me that you will find some good friends. Please… please think about this because my little one you are one of the Po- ups I'm saying too much! I'll meet you in a few days" With this Mr. Moon walked away letting a confuse, shock, hopeful Sandy.

_"You will find some good friends"_

* * *

_In __England_

The four place where Mr. Moon needed to good it was England. He knew that the four power ranger was working in a bar. He just did not know why _this_ specific person would work in a place like this. _She_ was not like those girls who like it to work in bars where men would go to drink and grab some girl to make out. No, it had to be something else! _"Flowers Naughties" _it was the name of the bar… _Such cliché_ Mr. Moon thought. He entered and what he noticed was the girls. All of them had dressed a black short dress that gave them to their thighs, white socks to the knees, black shoes and with "catty" ears in their hair. They all had smiles on their faces and some were having real fun, if you know what I mean. Unless one. That girl was different of all other because she was brunette, purple eyes that expressed sadness and that she do anything to get out of there, short spiky hair with colourful tresses in the front and a little long behind and her beauty was really different from the other, in a good way. Mr. Moon saw that she was giving a beer to one man and when she turned around he grabbed her ass which made her pull a little. She quickly ran to the other side of the bar. Mr. Moon did not like this attitude of the man but ignored it and made his way to the girl. She saw him approaching her and fear invaded her body. She tried to run away but there was no way out.

"Please miss, do not fear me!" Mr. Moon said. But she didn't calmed down and he continued what he was saying "My name is Mr. Moon. Well… actually is Man in the Moon but I prefer Mr. Moon."

"What you want from me?" she quickly asked.

"Are you Toothiana?" he asked and she nodded "Well… I've been searching for you. You are not from here, are you?"

"No actually no, Mr. Moon" she answered with a polite tone. She saw his eyes and they were transmitting calm, determination and… truth. "I'm from Asia, but I decided to come to England to study. I always had been a different person when it is about culture and stuff like that in my country. I like to be different but sometimes people don't accept differences"

"Ummm but why are you working in this kind of… bar?" He asked.

"I don't like working in here. I hate it actually. But it's the only place who gave me work. I didn't have money to pay school. I talked to the director and asked him if I could pay in loans and I don't know why but he accepted. He said to me that he saw something in my eyes. So I started to work in here and this month it's the last one that I'm working because I finished it soon. I can decorate things very easily."

"You don't have to work the rest of this month" Mr. Moon said very quickly which made Tooth pull a little and her eyes wide.

"Why?"

"You see… I need your help! Your director was right when he said that he saw something in your eyes. Something very special and powerful. I'll pay the rest"

"No! No!" she started to refuse "I can't accept it. What if you need the money?"

"Trust in me, Toothiana. I need your help more than the money. Please trust in me in this. Take this. It is a card where it says where I live. Meet me in there in a few days"

"I will" Toothiana looked to the card and when she was going to look to the man he was not already there.

_Something more than a freak_

* * *

_In Burgess_

"Jack! Hey Jack!" said a child with his 7 years old. He was running after a boy with white hair and blue eyes and he has his 19 years. He was also tall and muscled.

"You need to catch me first Jamie!" he provoked the other one. They were like this all the evening. They lived in an orphanage with many other children. Jack lived there his entire life. He couldn't remember his parents or any other memory of his childhood. All the memories he was already at the orphanage. So he tried not to think about that subject and tried to be always happy and made the other happy too. He did not work but the woman that regulates the orphanage had made a "contract" with him. So what he had to do? He had to do activities with the kids, made walks with them well; actually he had to make everything related to the children that lived in there. And with that he received a little money for him. He was happy with his situation but of course he wanted to know about his past.

"Jack and Jamie come to lunch!" the Miss Breatiz yelled to them. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and started to walk into the house. But then Jack noticed that was someone at the door and he said to Jamie.

"Go! I meet you there" and with that Jack started to walk at the door to see who was that man "Excuse me sir. Are you lost or you need something?"

"You are Jack Frost!" he didn't ask. H affirmed. Jack looked at the man suspicious and when he started to walk way from this creepy guy he continued "I'm Mr. Moon and I'm here to say that I need your help"

"Look! I don't know you. How could I help you?"

"It's not really me. You need to help the world"

"Sorry but you are crazy… I'm not that kind of person" he turned around and walked away but Mr. Moon did not quit and yelled.

"If you help me I tell you about your past" this made Jack turn around to see the man face "I'm not lying Jack. I promise to you that if you help me I tell you everything you want to know" Mr. Moon took the card from his jacket and gave it to Jack. And without saying a word Mr. Moon turned around and walked off.

_My memorie_s.

* * *

After a week, Mr. Moon was expecting the five teenagers. Of course he was afraid that they wouldn't come but he needed to have hope. It was Saturday and he was walking in the streets of the city; he was thinking, seeing the several people that passed by him, seeing their happiness or discussions or fears… He was a calm person, it was almost impossible for him to freak out. He learned that even in bad situations he needed to calm himself and take advantage of it.

He passed the morning seeing the city, enjoying the beauty of the nature before its too late… Now, he was returning to the store to open up. Mr. Moon liked very much of travel because he was a man that appreciate to feel free and to see new things, new cultures, meet new people. He just hadn't the time to do it. At least, not for now. He was taking the key to open the store when he listened a noise of the car engine, Mr. Moon looked back and what he saw surprised him very much but at the same time he was very happy. He saw _North_ getting out of his van with a big smile on his face, behind the van was a motorcycle and over it was a muscled man and when took off is helmet, _Bunnymund_, he saw a beautiful woman looking at him, _Toothiana_, a short boy _Sandman_ and a boy with white hair and blue eyes, _Jack Frost_.

He was shocked and admired and fascinated with the vision of the five right in front of him, but quickly recomposed and made a movement with his head so that the five follow him. Inside the store he started:

"It's a pleasure to finally have you all of you reunited here!"

"It's a pleasure for us too" said Tooth, the other four nodded "But, Mr. Moon you said to me that you would explain everything"

"That's right, little one. So why we are here, mate?" Bunnymund said impatient.

"I see that the patient it is not whit you Bunnymund! But first of all… have you already know each other? No? Ok. Follow me" Mr. Moon opened the door to the backgrounds and opened the other door that gave them access to the secret base. They had the same expression on their faces: shocked, admiration, curiosity, etc. Already in there Mr. Moon started again pointing to one of each time "So, this North, Bunnymund or Bunny, Toothiana or Tooth, Sandy and Jack Frost" They looked at each other and said their "his" with silent words.

"So Mr. Moon why did you want us to be here?" asked North.

"I think I said that all of you are special. That I need your help. That the world needs your help. Well… it is true! Let me explain. Many years ago the darkness consumed the world. Everyone was scared and every request of help was helpless. No one could help the humanity. This passed during a few years until the stars, which were looking at us all the time, chosen five humans to fight the evil that surrounded us. To this five were attributed the power of the elements – _fire, water, earth, air, storm_. They managed to do it and the world was in peace again but with a terrible prize: the death of our heroes. In that time, people thought that kind of evil was defeated but they wrong themselves. When the five heroes released the spell, the unknown monster managed to escape putting his ally in his place. With revenge in his heart, he started to transform many people in monsters to destroy the world. His phrase was: _Now humans are destroying what they call home instead of me. You guys are the destroyers and I'll just watch and laugh._ There was a wizard that helped many times the heroes and he felt a kind of responsibility of destroy the evil. But he didn't have the power. So what did he do? He imprisoned the monster in his own darkness forever but now he was released. I don't know how, maybe he had some allies that were not consumed by the darkness and waited for the right moment and attack."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Toothiana but before he could answer Bunny made another question.

"More important what does that have to do with us?"

"I know this story because the wizard in that is me"

"What?" asked Jack with a confuse tone "How old are you Mr.?"

"I'm very old. I can't remember. I stop counting when I was 100 years old. But like I was saying, you are the chosen ones because you are the descendants of the Originals. You must continue their fight. North you are fire, Bunymund you are earth, Sandy you are storm, Tooth you are air and Jack, my boy, you are water"

This story made everyone in the room start to think, they should accept or no? They were confuse because in one day they were normal people with normal lives, kind of, and on another day some stranger was saying that they needed to save the world.

"Sorry but no" started Bunnymund "you are crazy, mate. I don't believe in that and I needed to go because I have many things to do"

"Yeah the kangaroo is right" said Jack very cool of himself.

"T-the what?"´

"What? It is much better than _bunny_!"

"Stop! Don't do that…"

"Alright, but like I was saying… I'm in this with the kangaroo" Bunny gave him the look I-will-kill-you-someday "I mean, I believe in the fact that are darkness is the world but I just can't believe that _we_ are chosen for this mission, or whatever. Why _us_? Why not another people? Sorry but I can't understand that." and with that he and Bunny turned around to go.

Mr. Moon was not expecting this situation. He had mistake. In the first time in his life, he had made a mistake. Tooth, Sandy and North looked to each other with soft eyes and understanding eyes.

"Mr Moon I will help you. You helped me when I needed it the most. I own you that. If North and Sandy say yes than it is half the team! Maybe we can handle the dark forces until the other change their minds…"

"Toothie is right! We can handle it" North say it. This new nickname made Tooth smile a bitter. No one ever gave her a nickname. Sandy only nodded with a big smile. Mr Moon turned back to pick the morphers. "What it is that?"

"This, my good friends, is what we call morphers. Whit this you can transform to your suit and battle the monsters. North you are the red ranger, Sandy you are the yellow ranger and Tooth you are the pink ranger. All you have to do is click in your number which is North number 1, Bunny number 2, Sandman number3, Toothiana number 4 and Jack number 5. When you do that you just have to say _power rangers guardian force_ and then you will transform yourselves. Now get out of here. Go meet each other. Ah! You can use the morphers to communicate with each other."

North, Sandy and Tooth put the morphers in their pulses (it is like a bracelet) and went out of the store. They started walking through the city and they were chatting at the same time. When they arrived at the park they noticed that were people running out of it. So, they went there and saw many mutants attacking the park and destroying everything they saw. These mutants were all black with spiky grey hair and big red eyes. In the centre was what you can call a dark clown laughing very hard. Sandy, North and Tooth took the morpher off their pulses, they looked at each other first, they nodded and clicking in their respectful numbers they said:

**"Power Rangers Guardian Force"**

They transformed and quickly they turned in their suits. North was wearing a red suit, with red boots and gloves, with a belt that had an animal, elk in the middle and he had in the chest a symbol that represented his element, fire. The helmet was red (of course) with a black figure that allowed him to see and breath. Sandy had the same suit, but the only difference was the colour that was yellow; the animal in the belt, was an eagle and the symbol in his chest that represented the storm. Tooth was the same thing and the only differences were the animal in the belt, that was a phoenix; the suit was blue unless the "trousers" that were white and she had a mini skirt; and the symbol in her chest that represented the air.

After the transformation they started to fight the mutants. They manage to destroy them because they were made in sand, so when they finish them they turned in smoke. The dark clown started to scream.

"How you dare! Who are you? Who are _youuu?_" said the clown with a freak voice and singing and jumping.

"We are the power rangers! And we are going to defeat you" said North with a strong voice.

"Ahahah! No one beats Freak! I'm awesome, I'm the best, I'm-" he was cut off by a blast from Sandy. The other two looked to the little friend and only said.

"What? He was enervating me!" Freak stands up again and said:

"Fine, you want to play. Let's play…."

The pink, red and yellow ranger started to run to freak. North was the first to attack him but with a quick and strong shove, North was shooed to a tree. Then was Sandy and the same happened but he was shot against a wall of the building. The last one was Tooth that manages to escape Freak's attacks but then she was pushed away. Tooth started to prepare herself for the impact, but instead of pain she felt two strong arms holding her in bridal style. When she looked up to see who had caught her.

"J-Jack?"

"Hi, beautiful" Jack greeted her with a grin in his face. If Tooth had not the helmet, Jack could see the blush that was appearing in her face. Jack put her down and she could see that Bunny was behind them too.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you had gone!"

"Well… I was… But then I saw many people running and I went here to see what was happening. And I saw the weirdo over there beating you up. And when was you, I ran over here and I catch you." To hide her embarrassing, she turned to Bunny and asked.

"What about you Bunny?"

"The same. Except for the part, that the prince here saved the princess" he looked to Freak that was dancing and destroying everything at the same time "So… what can we do?" mysteriously Mr Moon appear, scaring them and said.

"Sorry, but I thought that you may need this" Mr Moon gave them their morphers and explained what they needed to do while the other were trying to defeat the Freak.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Jack. Bunny nodded with satisfaction in his face. They transformed themselves and like North and Sandy, the suits were equal. The only difference was the colour, the symbol and the animal in the belts. In Jack case, he has a blue suit, his animal was shark and the symbol of his chest represented the water. Bunny had a green suit, his animal was a bunny and the symbol represented earth. When the other three join them, they put in line at the order of the call – North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and Jack – and together they started to run to Freak. With punches and kicks they were finally destroying him. But when they prepared to do the final movement Freak said:

"No, no, no. You are not going to defeat Freak" and with that he disappear leaving the rangers with a stupid face looking at the place where the monster was. They transformed into their formal clothes and started to celebrate. Bunny gave a handshake to North, North gave a slap with a little force on the back of Sandy made him almost fell into the ground and Tooth and Jack hugged very tight. When they realized that they were hugging each other for a little long time, they pushed back and blush a little. Bunny noticed this and gave an understanding look a Jack while Tooth was laughing with Sandy and North. Jack only pushed him away called him _kangaroo_. They all return to the store laughing and jumping on each other and when they entered into the store they stop what they were doing because they met Mr Moon with a dark look on his face and he said:

"Do not celebrate yet because this one was the easy one. Dark times are coming soon…"

**So, what do you guys think? Please tell me... I will continue this story because I think it is a really good story. Make some reviews giving me ideas and telling me what did you think ihihihihihi ;P**


	3. Trust

It had spent a week after the first battle of the power rangers against the darkness. They had met one of their opponents, Freak. He was like a clown, but… a dark clown, with sharp teeth like sharks and with one his eyes red and another yellow. He was crazy, very crazy. Then, there were the _mutants_. You could say that they are like slaves without brain. They were all black, with some red stripes along the body, with big and red eyes and with messy grey hair. They were many but the rangers managed to defeat them, except the Freak because he ran away. They had celebrated to the store. During the way, the five teenagers had the opportunity to meet each other. Jack and Tooth started to be close to one another. You can say that some feelings were starting to appear inside them, but they couldn't recognize it because they never had like other person… When they arrived, Mr Moon said to them that this was only the beginning.

* * *

In another place… in another dimension called Obscurity lived monsters, witches, dark wizards, mutants, etc. That place was ruled by _Pitch_, the evil that Mr Moon talked about it. He was released by his comrade, _SnowWoman_, and the fool one, _Freak_. These two were the time when Pitch almost destroyed humanity, but when their "beloved" boss was arrested by the light wizard, they hide in the dark, waiting for the moment to attack. And the moment was now! This dimension was full of darkness, with all the creatures that are evil. The day-to-day, they could do matches with everybody, fight with everyone, almost kill someone, etc. This dimension had many pollution, several dead trees with spiders and insects, snakes in the floor, bars, mountains, dry lakes, and the principal of all things, a castle were Pitch and his comrades lived. Was in there where they did their plans to conquer the world that once was its. Now, they were having a full discussion.

"HOWWWW? How did YOU LOOSE? EXPLAIN ME RIGHT NOWWW, Freak!" this was Pitch screaming like a crazy person to the craziest of all them.

"S-sorry, master! In a moment Freak was d-d-destroying everything, but in another Freak was f-f-fighting with five strangers wearing those s-s-stupid suits" a scare Freak answered to Pitch. When he came close to Freak, Freak cringed in fear and started to tremble.

´"Five strangers you say?"

"Y-Yes! At the first it was only three but then other two came to help. They had suits with different colours – red, green, yellow, pink and blue. They looked horrible to Freak" Pitch's eyes widened.

"Five colours?" he asked like he didn't listen at the first time and Freak nodded with his head "You _ignorant_, _fool_, how come you don't remember?"

"S-sorry, master but Freak does-"he was suddenly interrupt when Pitch slapped him against the wall.

"I bet that they are the descendants of the Originals! FREAK come closer" Freak stood up quickly and made his way to Pitch "I'm going to give you a second chance. I want you to discover who they are and if they are really the descendants of the others…. Now, GO!"

Freak quickly left and Pitch turn to a mysterious identity and said:

"Go after him. He is to stupid and head in the air to do something right!"

"Yes sir…."

In the hall, Freak was making a plan to get the power rangers and show to his master that he could be dangerous and that he didn't change anything. He took from inside his jacket a little ball and send it to the floor saying this words _you come out, it is your lord speaking and with this spell, life to you I am giving._ A bright light appear in front of Freak and then suddenly appeared two twins dressed like a gymnast. They made a curtsy to Freak and he with a big smile showing his teeth say:

"Freak is happy to see you. Now, come! We have work to do!"

* * *

Inside of the huge forest of Burgees, there was a secret. A secret that lasts for many years. This forest had many kind of animals and plants and no matter what they lived happily. Of course was not always like that. This forest passed for many dangerous and frightful situations, but always managed to get over it. The view of it was splendid and magnificent and if people had to describe it they would say _there are not words to describe_. All the colours that the sun or the rain and cold put in the forest; the yellow that made contrast with the orange, the light blue on the lakes, the raindrops that made the leaves shine, etc. During the day, the animals would come out to play with each other or to eat and during the night, the "dark animals" would come out to spy and keep an eye on their home. The branches on the floor, some woods on the floor that felt, exotic flowers gave it a mysterious look. Now, Mr Moon and the rangers were beside the old oak, and Moon was explaining:

"Well rangers we are here" the five looked around them and had a curious and confused look.

"Sorry Mr Moon but... why we are here?" asked Bunny with a look that said you-are-crazy. Jack gave a punch in the shoulder of Bunny and laughing he said:

"Afraid of little insects or of the big trees, kangaroo?"

"Don't call me that, mate!" said a furious Aster. If the eyes killed, than Jack would be in the floor right now. Tooth and Sandy looked at each other and shrug their shoulders. North came behind the two _dogs _and put his arms on their backs and said with a calm tone but with a big smile on his face.

"Calm down, boys! Let's hear what he has to say..." Bunny and Jack stopped arguing with each other and looked to Mr Moon with a apologize look.

"Thank you boys. Now listen to me! You are rangers, the Power Rangers, and you have responsibilities now. It is my duty to teach you what I know to defeat the evil. When the Originals were rangers, in another way of course, they learnt what they need it and when they put all their energies in one spell and sacrificed themselves they thought that it was enough. But it was not and their sacrifice worth nothing. So when I put the evil in a kind of cage, I promise to myself that when the next heroes came, I would do anything and teach everything that I didn't in the past. But the Originals did not have a place to learn so I came here and made a spell to create a kind of portal that only permitted the firsts heroes and me, of course, to enter. But you need a spell. That place it is like this forest but the only difference is that in the center it had a coliseum, it is a kind of classroom from a school. Now listen to me carefully - you are the only ones that know this place and there is no one that could pass by the portal even if they had the spell to enter. But if you be there, the case is different. Now let's go" the rangers stood behind paying attention to the words of the wizard "_To pass this portal, you must say/ Courage, Brave, Union, Friendship and Love, so your heart do not feel pain_" then a shining light started to come out from the oak and the portal was open "What you waiting for? Come on..." Tooth and North were the first to enter, they trusted in Mr Moon with their hearts and do anything for him, so if he said to enter in a kind of portal they would do it; Sandy was a little afraid, but smiled softly and enter; Bunny and Jack were the last ones, both looked at each other with a challenging look and started to run to the portal. When the five were inside of this dimension created by Mr Moon, they were astonish and had their mouths open. "What you think?"

"Wow... this is... wow" Tooth said starting to walk from the forest. Jack was looking at the forest but when Toothiana made her move, his eyes didn't dropped her moves. The way that her moves were sensualist, the way that the sun reflected on her, the way that her eyes shined, _She really is beautiful, more than the forest or anything else... what the HELL I am thinking?_ Jack thought. Sandy close the space between them and with a grin on his face.

"You know... if you want to look at least do not be so obvious..." when Sandy said this, Jack closed his mouth and when he was just about to protest, Sandy gave him a smile and turned away. Mr Moon was behind them and was watching them, but then he said:

"You have powers too" Mr Moon said looking at them with a funny look at his face. The rangers turned to listen very carefully what he had to say "That's right. I already told you that you represents an element. With training and practice you will be able to control it and how to use it. Come here" he entered in the coliseum and the rangers followed to the center and then they put in queue. Mr Moon looked at them and a staff appeared in his hands. With a strong movement he hit it on the floor and then wind blew and cut the breath and a powerful light started to shine above of Moons head. With an explosion, everything turned like new again, I mean, when they arrived that place was covered with mosses, broken things, old trunks, leaves in everywhere, etc, but after the explosion all of that disappeared and it replaced by symbols that were shining on the walls and on the floor. When the rangers looked again, they could see that everything had changed. Even their clothes. They were dressing a uniform that was equal for all of them, the only difference was the colour and the symbol of the element.

"What 'he hel-" Bunny muttered stunned and curious at the same time that he was looking around him.

"Those are your uniforms to train. Every time that you pass the portal, automatically your clothes change" explain Moon.

"Weird..." murmured North looking to his news clothes.

"It is not weird, it is cool... Very cool" said Jack laughing, Sandy and Tooth both had a smile on their faces and nodded when Jack said this "So... what are we going to do?"

"First of all..." Mr Moon hesitated when he look the enthusiastic looks on the rangers faces "trust training!"

"Trust training? What is that suppose to means?" asked Sandy.

"You barely know each other. Maybe you already consider friends but you need to know the difference of being friends and know the personality, the goods and bad of the others. So how can you want to train your abilities and win your enemies together when you do not trust in your companions?"

"Makes sense!" Jack answered. But before anyone else could say something more, a light appeared in the sky. That was signal of danger. Curiously, their morphes started to glow too, so they understood that the morphers could show them where was the danger and if it was danger. Mr Moon nodded at them with a look you-must-go-now, and they ran to pass the portal and came back to the world. Already there they saw that their new opponent was in the shopping center. They made their way quickly and when they arrived they saw new _trolls_ (*troll is the definition of a monster and mutants are the slaves without brain that do anything the master said; both have a similarity that they have bosses - of course;P). They were twins if you could say that and they were jumping to one side to another and destroying everything they saw with the help of the mutants.

"Power Rangers Guardian Force!" they said at the same time and they transformed to their suits. The Dark Twins stopped in front of them and with a teasing tone they said one at the time:

**"Welcome..."**

**"...rangers..."**

**"...prepare to..."**

**"...be destroyed!"** this last words said at the same time by them. The rangers were still learning what they had to do and Mr Moon was not there now to help them, so they needed to fight hand by hand.

"Ya think so?" the green ranger asked with a tone you-are-crazy-if-you-are-thinking-that. And jumping on the air closing the space between him and the Dark Twins, he prepared to giving them a punch but with a too quickly move they appeared behind Bunny and made him against the stars. The others saw that with their mouths open but fastly they recovered and they ran ready to fight. Mutants were on their front so Sandy and Tooth stayed fight them and the other two went to the Twins. But as happened with Bunny they already lose their balance and were on the floor too. Sandy and Tooth managed to destroy the mutants and face the trolls. It was clear the friendship of the pink and yellow ranger because they were in a perfect tune. When one was defending himself the other was already attacking. Bunny saw this and started to feel jealous because he was the first to fall and the Sandy and Tooth, the weak because he was short and she was a lady, were dealing with the trolls. So with anger exploding from his body, he stood up and in his right hand appeared a boomerang. _What the fuck? How I did this? It doesn't matter..._ he thought. With a strong but a clumsy move he launched the boomerang right in the way of the Twins. But instead of attacking them it attack Tooth sending her right to the fountain that was behind them.

"TOOTH" Jack saw everything and when the crazy act of Bunnymund hurt Tooth he felt panic in his heart and fear. Feelings that he had never felt. So he ran to the fountain and took her from it. She transformed into her normal clothes because the impact had been very strong and she was unconscious now. Jack turned to his clothes too, and put her in his lap and started to caress her face and shaking her a little so that she would wake. Tooth groaned a little and started to open her eyes. When she met a blue and beautiful eyes she blushed and now the helmet couldn't hide her embarrassing. Jack seeing this smiled. But when she wanted to stand up, he helped her very carefully.

"Carefull Tooth" Jack said and Tooth looked to the front and seeing Bunny acting like a crazy person Jack started again "What the hell is Bunny doing?"

"I don't know" Tooth felt very hurt and sad because she thought that Bunnymund was her friends, but she thought incorrectly "I thought that we were a team!" Jak looked at her and she could see that he had the same hurt feeling in his eyes. Jack hesitated at first but then he put her in a hug. A strong, warm and long hug. She was surprise at first, but then she rested her head on his chest but this moment ended when they heard a cough and when they separated they could se the rest of the team looking at them already in their normal clothes.

"What do _you_ think you are doing?" asked a sulky Aster "Instead of fighting, the love birds are hugin' each other?"

"What?" a surprised, anger and confused Tooth asked.

"I thought that we were a team..." Bunny said. Tooth pushed away from the embrace of Jack, and when she did this both felt empty. She close the space between her and Bunnymund and pointing the finger to him she answered:

"A team? You are freaking kidding me, right?" everyone had a shock expression on their faces because no one ever saw Tooth like this "You, instead of helping me and Sandy fighting the Dark Twins you pushed from a boomerang and attacked me! ME, Bunny! What were you thinking?"

"Yeah man, even if you wouldn't help me and Tooth, you could have help Jack and North that were laying on the floor..." Sandy said a little upset. Everyone looked to see what Bunny had to say.

"W-Wel-ll... I do not know why I did that..."

"We are not judging you Bunny, but like you said I thought that we were a team" North only said this and then he started to walk away. When Bunny was ready to say something more, Sandy walked away too, in another direction that North went.

"I thought that we were friends Bunny" Tooth said and she and Jack walked away leaving him alone and thinking about what he had done.

_What did I do?_

* * *

Bunny returned to the forest. He could not face Mr Moon and explain that he was the reason the separation of the team. He was feeling guilty and ashamed. He knew that he needed to trust in his companions but he can't! And he do not know the reason of that. He entered in the forest and made his way to the old oak where they had been before the Dark Twins. He did the path slowly and enjoying the feeling of the nature around him. He arrived there and said the spell like Mr Moon said it before. He pass across the portal and lay on the floor looking at the blue sky. He thought that he was going to cry but contained them. That when he felt a kind of breeze behind hem, he turned around and saw Mr Moon looking at him. Bunnymund could not say the expression on his eyes, so he looked away because he knew that Moon already know what happen in the shopping center. Mr Moon walked to him and said very carefully:

"Walk with me..." and he started to move away. Bunny stared at him then got to his feet and followed him. Mr Moon started again "Tell me, Aster... why didn't you help your friends and instead of that you hurt Toothiana?"

"I didn't mean to hurt' er, mate. I could not control the boomerang and... wait, wait! How did the boomerang appear in my hands anyway, ein?"

"I think that when you saw the danger that your friends were, you automatically called for your weapon. Normally you need to say Weapon Power Up, but you jump that part and did the difficult part...You called your weapon mentally"

"Suppose I did but for the wrongs reasons"

"What you mean 'the wrongs reasons'?"

"Ya see... when I was the first to go down I felt really angry 'cause Tooth and Sandy are weaker than me and they managed to control the Twins... I know now that they are not weak but at that moment..."

"Aster you do not feel guilty because you passed by many things during your life and I think that maybe you need to talk about that stuff with the others. You know, the Originals had many problems about trust, respect and friendship but with time and conversations they surpassed it. Do you trust in them?"

"I-I... don't know... Maybe you are right... I need to tell them my past, maybe that way I could feel more free and I need to apologize to Tooth especially" Bunny started to walk away leaving a smiling and proud Mr Moon behind.

"Do not forget to tell them about the weapons. And if you join all the five weapons you can have a big, dangerous and powerful weapon..."

"Alright do not worry... Thank you Mr Moon for talking to me and try to understand me" Bunny said the spell and with a blink of eyes he ws not there.

_I trust in you Aster_

* * *

Toothiana and Jack were walking down the street and were talking about what happened in the shopping center. Of course they were enjoying the company of each other. Sometimes they could touch hands. When this happens they looked at each other and quickly looked away with a blush on their faces. A fat man passed by them and accidentally pushed Tooth against Jack, who had to hold Tooth so that she would not fall. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel their breaths. They looked at each other eyes, blue meeting purple. Tooth smiled a little at him and pushed back. After the awkward moment between them two, they continued their conversation.

"I still can believe that Bunny attacked me" Tooth looked at the floor feeling a little sad. Jack put his hand on her shoulder to make her feel better.

"Tooth, I think the kangaroo didn't do it on purpose... I don't know how the boomerang appeared in his hands too. Probably he wanted to help you and Sandy but he could not control his weapon, so he attack you even if he didn't want"

"Maybe you right... We didn't have time for him to explain his actions" Tooth stopped making Jack stop too and look at her "Jack, we need to find him. We don't know much about him but he is our friend. He need to know that he can count on us" Jack smiled showing his teeth making Tooth blush very hard.

"So, why are we waiting fo-"

**"Where..."**

**"... are the pink and...**

**"...blue rangers...**

**"...going?"**

"Dark Twins" Jack and Toothiana said at the same time. Then Jack spoke "How did you know who we are?"

**"We have been observating you!"** one of the twins said. Then the other said** "And we found out who the power rangers are..."**

"Enough of talking! Let's fight" Tooth said. Both took the morphers, marked their numbers and shouted "Power Rangers Guardian Force" They ran until the Twins but they managed to escape from the attacks of the rangers. The Dark Twins took a kind of strips and caught Tooth and Jack lifting them in the air. They tried to break free but they couldn't. Then a green boomerang cut the strips and the two rangers felt on the floor. The Twins screamed angrily and looked to see who had intrude and they saw inside of a building that it was..._ Bunnymund_.

**"Ahhhh... the green ranger showed up!"**

**"Are you going to attack us or to attack your companions?"** they provoked him.

"This time I will not fail" and again, Aster sent the boomerang right on their faces, making them fall backwards. Bunnymund ran to help the other two that were on the floor "Guys, guys...are ya okay? L-look I'm sorry about before... I mean... I didn't want to hurt ya sheila. I didn't control the boomerang... I mean when I saw ya and Sandy battle the two weirdos over there... I was jealous...I mean-" he wa interrupt by Tooth who was hugging him. Jack didn't like it and coughed. Tooth separated herself from Bunny and said:

"You do not need to be sorry, Bunny..."

"I need... But now let's gonna destroy the Twins"

"Just a question. How did you got that boomerang?" the blue ranger asked.

"Mr Moon came to me and explained me that all ya need to say is Weapon Power... But I do not know how but I can make appear my weapon without sayin' it"

"Alright let's t-" Jack was interrupt by North and Sandy already transformed. They made their way to them and Bunny said what he said before so the four rangers put in line and said:

"Weapon Power" with this the weapons of the rest rangers appeared on their hands. North had two swords, Sandy had a whip, Tooth had two Jack had a long staff. Together they started to weaken the slaves of Freak and started to win. But to make the last step, they put together their weapons which transformed in a huge bazooka; Sandy and Tooth were on both sides holding it on their shoulders, North was on the center ready to pull the trigger and Bunny and Jack were on the sides of North, both with a hand under the weapon holding it and the other hand was on the shoulder of North trying to pass their energies to the bazooka. With a bright light forming, they shot the Twins destroying them. When the Dark Twins disappeared, they transformed into their normal clothes and stared at Bunnymund.

"Well... after this, I need to apologize to you and explain why I did what I did" Bunnymund started "Ya see, durin' my entire life I had never real friends. The only ones that I had, they revealed being false friends. So I started to refuge into my work and sometimes into my family. When moments of competition came I always had to be the one to win because it was a way to prove that I was superior to them. So when I saw you two" he said referring to the pink and yellow ranger "fighting the Twins and I was on the floor watching... I felt very angry at myself for being so weak. Ya see, during my life I always had been the strong one for the other people do not betrayed me. So when I was kind of obligated to enter in this team, I was at first afraid because I never been in a team before so everything was new to me... I learnt, in a bad way, that you are my friends! My best friends and the only frinds that I had! So please forgive me... especially you Tooth" the four rangers looked at each other and in a quick movement they pulled on top of him laughing.

"You need to trust in us, Bunny, but do not worry we will be there for you!" Tooth said. All of them started to went to the store but inside of a building Freak was looking at them.

"Stupids! Stupids! Stupids! How could they... but they won't defeat Freak! Freak will destroy them! Freak has many tricks yet! Freak will destroy them even if it is the last thing I do"

**So what do you guys thing! I know that there are many grammars mistakes but if you understand than... it is okay, right?**

**Make some reviews and tell me what do you guys think that is going to happen or what do you want to happen ehehe ;P**


	4. Return to the Past (Part 1)

After the battle against the Dark Twins and Bunny revealed why he could not trust in someone, the rangers took all their time working at the store and practicing, in the dimension that Mr Moon created long time ago, with their weapons to become more stronger to defeat the evil that was coming. Bunny was happier those days... the rangers did many activities to entertain him and to create a trustful relation between all them. Sandy, the quiet one, started to talk a little more, in most cases he would chat with Tooth because she could talk during the afternoon non-stop and in the end have a theme to talk about it; with North and Bunny he normally watch the two have long discussions about something without interesting and he would play with Jack and some other children that he knew. North had always something to do: work in the store, create new toys and give ideas to Mr Moon to make children went often to the store, discuss with Bunny and normally was Tooth that made them stop arguing but after an hour they would start again, watch what most people do, listen when Jack started to provoke Bunny,etc. Tooth was more than happy, she could nor contain her happiness and feelings inside of her... for the first time she could be the person that she really was without feeling that she was a weirdo, a freak! And for the first time she had a crush on someone, of course she did not know if the person that she liked feel the same way. She didn't need to think about stuff that didn't matter and only upset her, she was a free bird right now but with responsibilities. And Jack, the coolest one! With Jack, responsibilities and duties meant fun and good times. He could make his companies laughing even if they wanted to cry, he could provoke and made fun of Bunny, he could be close to Tooth (his crush) and he could chat with Sandy, North and Mr Moon. It passed a week and there was no danger on the streets. But there was a difference on the city: there was a popular fair. All the people from the city was there, they liked going there just to have fun and the popular fair was going to be there for a week or two. So, today was the second day that the fair was in the city and the rangers asked, well they begged Mr Moon to go to the fair. Mr Moon did not like the idea because they had been working and practicing but Mr Moon accepted.

The fair was almost on the way out of the city and it had everything that was fun: roller coaster, the death house, little houses where you could win a teddy bear, other houses with activities (shot in the bottle" and then you choose your prize, the giant wheel, etc. Everyone was very excited and happiness ruled the city. Tooth, Jack and Sandy went there together and they would meet with North and Bunnymund in the fair. They arrived at the entrance and right there were the red and green rangers waiting for them.

"What take ya so long?" Bunnymund asked a little upset.

"Giant, shut your mouth! We agreed to meet at the entrance at 10:30 and now it is 10::32! It only passed 2 minutes..." Jack said with a look you-be-got-to be-freaking-kidding-me.

"Giant? Seriously, mate!?"

"I know... it is stupid! But, hey... I am thinking about new nicknames... Kangaroo is very used" Bunny only rolled his eyes. Tooth put one arm in Jack' shoulder and the other in Bunny's waist and with a big smile on her face she said:

"C'mon guys... we are here to have fun" she caught Sandman hands and started to enter in the fair. She looked back and yelled "Let' go!" Jack had a smile on his face like he was dreaming. Bunny followed the other two and North seeing that Jack wasn't following he said:

"Jack, my boy, are you not coming?" Jack nodded with his head and started to run.

They started with the Haunted House. Aster Bunnymund were in the first cart with a scared and horrified face, every time a ghost or a witch appeared Bunny gave a loud cry which made Jack laugh very hard. North and Sandy were behind him and they were in the opposite way of Bunny because when it appeared a figurine they started to laugh and they almost cried in the process, for them it was very funny specially when they had Bunny screaming and screaming all the time. The third cart were Jack and Tooth! When Tooth started to feel scare or when she wasn't, she pretended just to hug Jack, of course he liked it those moments because he could be very close to her. After that diversion, they were to many others. They were very happy, well... except North. He was happy and excited being there but... something was wrong and he did not know what. He suddenly listen a music from a stroller with toys and abruptly he started to remember something.

_FLASHBACK_

_"North, you will be always in my heart"_

_"Sleep well/Sleep well, my love/I'll be there for you/ Your dreams will come true/ You are not alone/Don't be afraid/I'm here for you/ Your dreams will come true"_

_"Stop! Please stop it"_

_"Leave him alone... North run..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

What the hell? North thought. He never had those kinds of memories, actually he never had memories that contained someone singing or yelling. However it was very familiar. He started to feel emotions that he rarely had: sadness, fear, darkness, etc. He had a shock expression on his face, is eyes were wide, his mouth a little open and suddenly he felt someone tapping on his back and when he turned he saw that it was Sandy. The little man had a curious and worried face and his big and yellow eyes were looking directly at him. North gave him one of his big smiles and said:

"Do not worry, my friend! Everything's fine" Sandy didn't look very convince but he was not going to ask because they were there to have fun and forget all the problems that they had being. He could see that Bunny was shooting at four bottles to win a huge bear, behind him was Tooth and Jack that were laughing and talking, it was clear to North that they were in love but now it was not the time to say that kind of stuff to them. First it should be embarrassing and secondly they were not ready. If someone started to say something they probably started to get away from each other. Aster won the bear and gave it to Tooth. Jack did not like it but did not say anything when Tooth hugged Bunny to thank him. Jack felt a little bad by seeing that and looked at the floor but suddenly, Tooth's arms were around of Jack neck. She whispered something on his ear that made him smile and hugged her back. When North and Sandy were approaching them, North listened to other music coming from another tent and he saw another flashback.

FLASHBACK

_"No"_

_"I love you very much little North"_

_"Do not dare to touch her, you monster"_

_"Sleep well/Sleep well, my love/I'll be there for you/ Your dreams will come true/ You are not alone/Don't be afraid/I'm here for you/ Your dreams will come true"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

During this flashback he felt a lot of emotions inside of him: anger, love, worry, revolt and frustration. He couldn't remember the situations of the voices and the person or persons that were talking. He felt in his heart that person was very important and he needed to discover his past. Now that he was thinking about that subject he did not know were he was born or who were his parents, nothing... he did not remember anything! And he needed to know... Until now, it wasn't something important because he was a cheerful person and tried always make the others laugh and sincerely he did not even care to know what happened in the past, but now? He wanted! His thought was interrupted by scream coming from the people. When he came back to the present he saw that it was a troll attacking. He was very tall, had green eyes and without mouth or nose, his clothes were inspired on the circus tents with many colours and his weapon was a big ball where he had been sit. The power rangers put in line and then transformed. The first to attack was Tooth, quickly followed by Sandy. They worked in perfect tune but then the mutant grabbed Tooth's hand and pushed her against a ten that contained bears all over the place. Jack and Bunnymund went helping Sandy and North put in front of Tooth because mutants appeared in everywhere. Tooth stood and started to fight with North the mutants. Jack and Bunny were already on the floor trying to put on their feet and Bunny had sent against something. The troll saw the pink and red rangers defeating the mutants and he made his way until them. He 'called' the ball that after he was sat on and attack Tooth with it. The last was North. In the middle of punches and attacks the troll managed to defeat North who transformed to his normal clothes because he was weak. The troll started to back away and then he turned again to face them, and at his left appeared Freak.

"YEY! The rangers are defeated. Freak did it! Are you listen, my lord, Freak di-" But then Freak and the unknown troll were shot by Sandy. "How you dare! Thi' is not possiblé... No!No!No!" Freak started to 'cry'. "But you are going to see Freak again. You will, you will! Me and the CircusDarknissi" and with that they disappeared.

The rangers reunited and transformed to their normal clothes. But is was missing one... _North_! They ran until him and they helped him putting him on feet, but he barely could stand without the help of the other rangers. Suddenly he collapsed on Bunny's and Jack's amrs... the only thing that they could think right now was:

_What's wrong with North?_

**This is the fisrt part of the "episode"... tge second I am still writing... Please review and tell me what you guys think... And TELL me what do you think that is going to happen! EHEHE :P LOVE YA**


	5. Return to the Past (Part 2)

The rangers carried North until the store. When they arrived Mr Moon hurried to help them. The store had a first floor where were the rooms of Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North and Mr Moon, every room had a bathroom and it was big, so every ranger had their own personal space with their stuffs. North's room was all red with a huge bed on the center, a cabinet leaning to the wall and a desk with papers, books and stuffs; Bunny's room was with tones of green, his bed was in a corner, on the walls there were several photos and notes and there was a candlestick and cabinet with drawers where he put his clothes, on the floor there was a grey carpet; Sandy had the simple room with yellow walls and a small bed leaning against the window and he had two shelves with books and a cabinet and Tooth had most outgoing of the bedrooms, with purple and pink walls, a conformable and more or less big bed, she had a desk with her portable, her phone and her bag that contained notebooks, a camera, a box with a pen, a pencil and a rubber, a cabinet and like Sandy she had a window on her room. So (like you can imagine) the store was huge, it had the space where they worked all day, it had the first floor were where the rooms and the basement which was the secret base. The rangers and Mr Moon took North until his room and laid him on his bed. He did not wake up and it was like he was having a nightmare.

"Mr Moon" started Tooth. She looked to her beloved friend, worry in her eyes and preoccupation radiating from her entire existence "what it is happening with him?"

"I do not know! I can not understand!" he looked at the red ranger on the bed, sweating and struggling because of the nightmare tat he was having "Rangers... tell me what happened..." Bunny was the first to talk.

"Well we were on the fair havin' a good time and suddenly appeared this really weirdo and crazy troll... What was his name? Darkoclown?"

"No, it was more poetic, you know... like Darknessi?" suggested Sandy arguing with Bunny. Jack, Tooth and Mr Moon exchanged looks. Tooth advanced until them and with a polite tone at the same time hard she finished the discussion:

"Stop it guys! Those are ridiculous names" Bunny and Sandy looked at the floor embarrassed and Mr Moon and Jack laughed a little "It was CircusDarknissi! He attacked us from the orders of Freak. That guy is really desperate to finish us"

"Well... what about North? Before the attack was he alright?" asked Mr Moon. Three of them nodded, except Sandy.

"In the beginning he was happy, I mean really happy. Usually he is the one that make us laugh and be fine with life even when we don't!" they all agreed with what Sandy was telling but Mr Moon gave him a look so-what-happened "We were passing some tents with annoying and normal music from the fairs and suddenly he stopped looking to nowhere! It was like when we want or are remembering something! In that moment he wasn't there. Is body was, but his soul and mind weren't. When I asked him if he was _okay_ he simply said that he was fine and I trusted him... but at the same time I knew that something was wrong because something was in his mind... he even knew that was a troll attacking! Only when the people started to scream that he came back to life, if you can said that" when Sandy ended the explanation Mr Moon nodded like he knew what was going on.

"Follow me rangers! Let's North rest!" they left the room where North, in his bed, was sweating because of the nightmare. They made their way down stares, and as the shop was close they stayed there "I know that all of you have questions but trust in me when I say that I do not know what is happening, but..."

"But what Mr Moon?" asked Jack with concern in his eyes.

"Tell me... North ever talked about his past?" Bunnymund answered this question.

"Thinking about that subject... he never told us about his past. I mean, neither of us know about each others past. For example, we know that North it is obsessed with christmas and adventure; Sandy really likes to sleep, to dream, to read and to help the others; Toothiana have a huge obsession with teeth - which is an odd obsession but alright -, and crickey ankle really likes winter, cold and fun times and..."

"And big ears loves is cleaning stuff, sports and warm things" Jack interrupted Aster. He only look at the boy with white air with a dark and cold look. But before he could argue, Mr Moon said:

"Alright, I see! Come with me until the base and I will tell you everything that you must know for now"

"Mr Moon" Tooth started " What you will tell us, it will help North?"

"Dear Toothiana, I think that what all of you need to know it will not only help North but you too because the time that you accepted to be a power ranger you accepted at the same time responsibilities. But to take care that responsibilities you must know what you can and what you can't do!" they all nodded and followed their master to the base. There he turned around to them and started "When we first met, I give you the idea of already know you! Well because I do. I have 300 years and from the moment that you were born I knew that you were special. I did not know who were you so I had to find you and when I did, I tried not to disturb your lives so I followed all your steps. But the only one that I do not know much is North because I only find him when he was 13. I know all the adventures that he made to rare places, the toys that he builds and the way that he tries to help the others but his past I do not know nothing."

"So what can we do to help North?" asked Sandy.

"First I am going to tell you somethings that you must know! You already know that one of you represents and can control the elements and you know that with train you can make appear your weapons and fight with them! So I am going to tell you the rest: when you start to control the elements, you will be able to join the weapons and you will can use them together. You are going to be powerful! But that is not the rest. You can explore your power and what you can do with it. Every element have its advantages and extras but that is just with time"

"So what you are trying to say is if we learn how to control our elements, we can use them in every situation that will appear? But how?" asked Jack.

"For example: Jack you can control the water. Did you know that the water has the power to cure? So if you cover some wound and get concentrate you can cure the person that you are trying to save" the others looked at each other with surprise in their eyes.

"So... we know that we have powers, weapons... anything else, mate?" Aster asked.

"Zords!" Mr Moon said. The four rangers looked at him like if he was crazy "Like the elements, you have zords that are related to you and to your elements. Those zords can battle the trolls when they turn big and if you join them it will create the Warrior Zord!"

"Amazing!" Sandy exclaimed "So what are our zords?"

"Sandy yours is an eagle; Aster yours is a bunny" this made Jack laughed "Jack yours is a shark and Toothiana yours is a phoenix"

"What is the zord of North?" Sandy asked.

"Is an elk! Do not forget that the zords are someway related not only to your elements but to your personality. When your enemies will have the ability to grow you only have to hold the morpher, click your number and said at the same time _Zords to Guard _and they will appear!"

"That is great Mr Moon" said Jack closing the space between him and Mr Moon "But how can we help North?"

"I have an idea but I do not know if it is going to result!"

"We do anything for him Mr Moon..." Tooth said showing her preoccupation towards her friend. They stepped closer to him and he said:

"You must concentrate all of your energies and linking your elements you will create a kind of light that is going to lead his way to the exit of the nightmares"

"So what you are saying is that we are going to make a spell to make him wake up..." Aster asked a little confused but at the same time knowing what his master was trying to say.

"He will only wake up when he is ready but the light it will drive him on the right way. So are you ready?" The four rangers looked at each other and nodded. They were determined to save his friend. They climbed the stairs and made their way to North's room where he was laying on his bed having those nightmares. Mr Moon ordered them to put in a small circle around the red ranger. Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth and Jack gave their hands and started to concentrate all their energy to create a little light. They couldn't do it at first but they managed to do it. A light appear in the middle of the circle and entered inside of North.

"Now depends on him" Mr Moon said with three pairs of eyes looking at him "But do not forget that the memories can remove him from the way that the light will show him" they looked at each other with fear and hope in their eyes.

* * *

_Inside of North's Mind_

_North opened his eyes and he found himself lying on one unknown road. He looked around him to see if he recognize the place where he was, but he didnt'! He only had this strange feeling that it was a familiar place but he couldn't remember... He got up and saw an old house made by wood in the middle of the forest and it had the lights on. He made his way until the house. When he arrived, he knocked but no one answered so he opened. Inside the house he could see that the decoration was somehow rustic with an old television in the corner of the wall and in front of it was a sofa and two little tables at both sides of the sofa. Suddenly, two voices appeared and North started to prepare himself to ask where he was. A woman with 30 year, more or less, very well dressed, brown air and big blue eyes. This woman was running after a kid, that should be her son. He was a little fat but very cute, big blue eyes, short and brown hair and with a smile on his face. It seems that they were playing with each other._

_"Sorry if I get i-" North started to say but suddenly he understood that they couldn't hear him. He was a ghost! But why was he there? Maybe it was an attack from the monster that they had fought before but then:_

_"North stop running! You know that your father is coming and if he sees you like this you know what will happen!" North eyes widened. That couldn't be him. _

_"Yes momma! Sorry..."_

_"Do not be sorry my child... someday, I promise you, we will be free!" North understood that this was his memories. The memories that he always wanted to know but he never had the interest to find out. North looked behind the woman and could see some strange light. He made his way to this light and saw a light ball that was flying in front of him. And then he wasn't in the room with his mother and his little figure. He appeared on his bedroom. He was on the corner of his bedroom with light flowing a little behind him waiting for him to give an answer that he was ready to go to the other step of his memories. He saw his mother singing for the little North to make him fall asleep._

_"__"Sleep well/Sleep well, my love/I'll be there for you/ Your dreams will come true/ You are not alone/Don't be afraid/I'm here for you/ Your dreams will come true"_

_Again the ball of light made him appear in another time and he was again on the restroom. He saw his mother on the floor bleeding and screaming to a guy that appeared right in front of her._

_"Scream! Scream! But you will be mine!" North had this feeling inside of him that normally he did not: anger. Who the hell was this man? "Forever"_

_Suddenly little North appeared in the room and ran against the strange man and started to punch him but he was not strong to beat him. So with a quick punch the little North was already on the floor growing with the pain that was starting to appear on the mouth and face. The woman was beside him and was tell him that everything was ok and that they were going to survive. The man after yelling, made his way to outside of the house. North looked at the light and then he was outside of the house - another moment from his past. He could not see anything because it was dark but he could hear shots and screams and when he manage to take a better look he saw his little self and mother running away from the unknown man. He stepped closer and heard:_

_"Come back here! North! Angelica!" He shot against them and hit Angelica "Why?" he said start crying "We were happy... Me, you and our son!" North's eyes widened. How could that man be his father? That horrible man! Angelica ignored her husband and said very calmly to her son:_

_"North listen to me! You are not going to be a sad and horrible man like your father! North promise me that you will be a happy man who will make other person happy with themselves... you need to promise me that" little North said yes with his head. Angelica whispered for him to run away and never look back. And with fear and frustration on his heart he ran away and when he was far enough he only heard two shots and he knew what that mean. North looked at his little self and he wanted to tell that everything was ok but suddenly everything was black_

* * *

"NOOOOO"

"North are you alright?" Mr Moon was right beside him and he was making sure that he was feeling fine after the experience he had. North was all sweet and breathing heavily bu that was normal. He looked at Mr Moon and nodded softly with his head. Mr Moon asked again "Are you alright?"

"Mr Moon, w-what happene-ed with me?"

"I think that you discover the memories that were in the darkness! I can tell you that I do not know much about you"

"What d-do you mean by that?" North was curious right now, but quickly that curiosity was gone because it was Mr Moon that we were talking about "Just forget it! You are a wizard, that is normal that you know stuff about me and the oth- Wait a minute! Where are the guys?"

"The monster appeared again!" North started to stand up but he fall into his knees. Mr Moon was quickly helping him "Take it easy North! You are still very weak..." North managed to free himself from the hands of Moon "Where you think you're going!?"

"I'm going to help my friends! Sorry Moon but they need me..." and running to the outside of the shop he started to run where the fair was. And there she was. He could only see people running from everywhere and screams and all destroyed. Then he saw a yellow ranger sending against something. He made his way until Sandy and helped him.

"What you're doing here?"

"What you think? I am here to help you, duh!" North said with a smile. Sandy didn't approve because after all he was still very weak... Then he looked to where the monster was and he saw Tooth and Bunnymund working in perfect synchrony and Jack laying on the floor. He transformed into Red Ranger and with his weapons - the two swords - he made his way until the monster and with a strong and perfect attack the monster was sending backwards.

"North!" The other ranger yelled in surprise. Tooth hugged him and then it was Bunny and Jack that greeted him. CircusDarknissi got up and instead of punching them with a ball, the troll managed to shot two balls and it was directly at Bunny and Jack.

"Alright guys, let's join our weapons!" North said and the pink and yellow took their weapons - sais and whip - and they formed a kind of gunshot. The troll escaped and punched Tooth who felt above Bunnymund and Sandy behind of Jack. Jack saw the green and pink ranger together and he didn't like it but he didn't say nothing. North was alone but he concentrated very hard and instead of an attack of light it was a fire attack that destroyed the troll. North was very tired and he transformed into his normal clothes and felt on the floor. The others transformed into their normal clothes too, and ran until North and helped him to rise. North smiled and hugged the group and he only had said:

"I really love you guys and now you are my family..." big smiles appeared on the rangers faces. North could have a terrible past but he knew that he needed to be the caring and joyful person that he always was; he had a bad father but a lovely mother that protected him when he was scared or terrified; he remember now... his way had its ups and downs but he always manage to escape the hard times and now with Mr Moon, Aster, Sandy, Tooth and Jack he was fine... more than fine... he was great... After all family its the most important thing in someone's lives.

* * *

In the dark dimension, Obscurity, everything was the same. The landscape from there was always dark and greys tones, monsters from different sizes and shapes, different likes of killing - some liked torture and slow death, others liked to kill really quickly just to dispatching it -, different tastes of food - some liked rats head, body of basilisk, lion's eyes, and others liked of nasty things -, but all of them had the same thing in common... they liked to kill, to destroy, to spread fear and the taste of darkness in their souls. Pitch was the king and the creator of that dimension. Before Mr Moon had trapped in that kind of cage, he had created the dimension and he had created all the bad things too. He needed a place where his allies could rest or prepare some crazy plan to destroy earth. Of course, when he did this dimension he did not tell anyone because the Originals could destroy everything that he had created. Pitch had a link to this world/dimension, so when he was 'defeated' by the wizard, the monsters could not manage to get out of the dimension and came to earth, it is because of the link - how the Pitch was prisoner, the monsters were too. Pitch was in the palace waiting from news from Freak. He was driving crazy because that jerk hadn't appeared yet. When he was defeat by Moon, the dark king could not believe that Freak was one of the allies that manage to escape with SnowWoman - he was... well, he was weak from the point of view of Pitch - of course Freak could be strong sometimes but it was rare moments. Pitch had sent him a few days and he did not have notices yet. SnowWoman was with Pitch in the Vision Room. This room allowed you to see what you wanted to see, even if it was a person, an animal, a city, an object, etc. Pitch and Snow were there and they were talking too.

"What it is taking so long to that ignorant?"

"Calm yourself, my lord!"

"How can I stay calm! I needed to know who the power rangers are... the descendants..." Snow made her way until him. She put her arms around his neck and said coldly:

"My lord, why don't you try to communicate with Freak?" Pitch pushed her back and moved away from her.

"I can't! Moon is watching us! And if he finds out that Obscurity exists... He can destroy everything!"

"Oh my god!" SnowWoman said surprised and with her eyes widen. Pitch looked at her like she was crazy "I can not believe that my lord is afraid. You most of all shouldn't be afraid of those little insects. Where is the man, that I knew? I thought that you were more than this..."

"Don't!" he closed the space between them and put a hand in her neck "I AM NOT weak! If you want to know what Freak is doing... GO! Now... the only person that I trust is you! I hope you do not disappoint me!" and with this Snow disappeared in the darkness of the castle. Pitch knew that open a portal to go to earth was going to warn Mr Moon. But he did not care!

SnowWoman made her away to the outside and stopped only when she was on one cliff. She pronounced some words on latin and suddenly a huge circle with dark colours around it appeared in front of her. She looked behind her and she could tell that a black figure was observing her, she smile a little and then jump into the portal.

* * *

Mr Moon was sitting in a couch reading a newspaper when a powerful energy beat him. He felt on the floor with pain in his chest. The door opened and Bunny and North came running to help Moon.

"Wha's wrong, mate?" Bunny asked him.

"So-some-thing... Something that I-I thought that it was impossible to exist... it seems that exist... it is my fault... and the world is going to pay the consequences!"

**That is it! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I tried to show a little of North's past and the reason that he is always laughing... I tried to show a little of everyone past, likes and dislikes. Pleassseeeee... tell me what you think that is going to happen next pleeasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!;P But only me knows..ehehe**


	6. Hot and Cold?

**Hey guys! Hope you're liking my story until now!**

**Made some reviews telling me if you are understanding the history that involves the characters! **

**In this chapter I am going to chance a little things (like one talk eheh) about the language... but do not worry my friends cause you will understand. I'll put the translation. ;P**

Day or night? Light or darkness? Strong or weakness? There always too much questions about what we defend and what side we are.

It is hard to decide because of the conflicts that start to appear just because we said "yes" or "no" in some question.

However we should know! Shouldn't we? I mean if there is some old woman laying on te floor, it is easy to decide if we must help or not. Of course if we do not like the passion, the friendship and love that exists around us then it is more easier to look in another direction and ignore it.

But that is what differs everyone - some are caring, friendly, protective and others are just evil and false.

When we take a position we should know how to defend it! That is how the personality of everyone is built. Even when we start with bad values and bad choices we can change that and become a different and better person. So why we make things harder than already they are?

* * *

_Mr Moon was sitting in a couch reading a newspaper when a powerful energy beat him. He felt on the floor with pain in his chest. The door opened and Bunny and North came running to help Moon._

_"Wha's wrong, mate?" Bunny asked him._

_"So-some-thing... Something that I-I thought that it was impossible to exist... it seems that exist... it is my fault... and the world is going to pay the consequences!"_

"What ya mean by that?" Bunnymund asked. North had left the room to call the others.

Sandy was in his room reading a bo- a huge book. When North entered the room he looked surprised at that but did not say nothing, only that he needed to go to Moon because something was happening.

Tooth and Jack were outside running after other.

Even if it was not winter, time was beginning to felt a little cold but with the dog-cat chase they did not notice the wind.

Tooth felt on the floor even when Jack tried to her but only made him to fall on top of her. They stared at each other's eyes.

Tooth, with her hands, pulled back some hair that was hiding a little his eyes and when she did that gesture, she did not interrupt the feeling that both were feeling just only by her touch.

Jack did the same to her but instead of pulling away some hair he made a cuddle on her face and then with that hand he circulated her waist and put her more closer to him.

"Jack you are so cold!"

"Well and you are very hot!" Jack answered without thinking and when he realised what he had said, his face started getting red "I m-mean... warm... I mean your skin compared to mine is very h-hot... I m-mean... Oh God!"

Tooth was blushing but smiled at his embarrassment.

_His so cute!_ she thought.

She rested her arms on his shoulders. Jack looked at her with a serious face and piercing eyes - blue finding violet. The only thing that was separating them was air.

Then a cough interrupt them. It was Sandy that was looking at them with a funny look.

"Mr Moon wanted _us_! Something happened!" he turned around and left them in the same position that they were. Jack looked at Tooth and said:

"We continue this later" Tooth smiled and give him a kiss on his cheek almost near of the mouth. Jack blinked but quickly composed himself. He gave his hands to help her get up.

Inside of the house everyone was already looking and expecting an explanation of what was happening from Mr Moon.

Mr Moon was on his feet and was looking outside the window thinking. The five adolescents were with confuse faces and neither one knew what to say or what to ask.

They stayed in silence for almost 10 minutes until Mr Moon looked at them and started.

"I do not know how to say this"

"Mr Moon, you know you can say anything to us" Tooth said softly "Do not be afraid!"

"I hope you can understand that there are many secrets that you still do not know and..."

"More secrets, mate!? Really?" Bunnymund said a little angry. This secret thing was starting to be a little too much. The others gave him a shut-up look because they could see that Mr Moon was really bad "Sorry mates but this secret thing it is startin' to get annoyin'... What!? It is truth..."

"Alright Bunny tha-" Sandy was cut by Mr Moon.

"No... You are right... You are more than right! My sons, like I was saying, you need to know that there are secrets that you do not know and you can't know. At least _not_ for now!" They nodded "I will tell you everything you need to know with time and when you're ready!"

"So why were you..." started North when he was interrupt by Mr Moon that didn't let him continue what he was saying.

"I know that you want to know about my worries and the truth is..." he walked until the window, looked during five minutes than turned around to look at them "this dark evil named _Pitch_ has a world that he created to guard all the bad and dark thinks that exists!"

"What!" the five said.

"Yes! I had an idea that the world exists since the time of the Originals but I do not know how I could not notice it!"

"Tell me something?" started Toothiana who was thinking about that theme "There is a possibility that when Pitch created that... world that you were saying... that world stopped to work because its leader was arrested?"

Mr Moon started to think about what she said and to matter of fact she had a point.

"I see... I think you are right Toothiana"

"Gettin' smarter, ein sheila!?" Bunny said. Toothiana rolled her eyes and made him a funny face which made Bunny smile and Jack get jealous.

"So... it is a link between Pitch and that dark world" Mr Moon nodded "So... what live in it?"

"Like I said bad and dark things but what exactly what I do not know and I am afraid that very soon we will find out"

* * *

_"Idiotas! Estúpidos! Quem é que eles pensam que são?" _("Idiots! Stupids! Who the hell they think they are") Freak was hiding in a cavern near the sea. He was grumble, walking to one side to another " I am Freak! The Freak!"

The rangers manage to win. Again! He was starting to lose his patience because 1) they made him pass by fool and by a weak creature and 2) his master was waiting for him to say "Hey boss I defeated the idiots in suits".

Of course he was not that dumb to go to his master without destroying the rangers.

He had a mental list of what he needed to discover or what to do:

1- Find out who the suit ones are _(Check!)_

2- Try some old tricks to defeat them (-)

It was not so difficult but... Freak underestimated them and that was a bad choice. He was starting to feel that he had not a chance to win but he needed to.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong wind with some snow to go against his face which made him fly backwards.

He knew what that change of the climate means - _SnowWoman_.

"What the freaking - did you see that I used my name? - hell are you doing here?"

SnowWoman looked at him with unreadable eyes but with a smirk on her lips. She started to walk towards him with slow and cold steps. One at the time. Prolonging the time, making Freak start to feel a little nervous.

"Freak, Freak, Freak"

"W-What?"

She stopped in front of him. She was much taller that him. Cold eyes meeting with scared eyes.

"Master send me here..."

"FREAK DOES NOT NEED HELP!" Freak interrupt her. Her eyes were white and suddenly were blue like the ice and send him a rays of ice which froze half of Freak's body. She put her hand on his throat and started to press even harder "S-s-top-p! Fr-r-eak-k-k-k is b-begin-n-n-g-g-g you"

"What did you find out about the rangers, F-r-e-a-k?" she said with a cold tone.

"Freak k-k-k-nows who t-t-t-hey are-e-e" SnowWoman let go Freak. He was breathing real bad because she was stronger than him in every aspects. He managed to break free from the ice and now was resting on the floor and trembling a little.

"Good! Sir Pitch was starting to break the walls of the castle you know?"

"I suppose that is a bad think?" SnowWoman rolled her eyes and started to step away from him. Then she looked at the sea right in front of her - the dark blue and wild waves.

"Why do you hide in here?" she turned around and seeing the weak figure in front of her, she smiled and then she said "I am not surprise!"

"SO... You are going to help Freak or NOT?"

"Don't be so fiery Freakland..."

"That i not Freak's nam-"

"So, who are the descendents of the Originals?"

"Now, my frie-end that you spe-eak my lan-anguage"

* * *

After the stressful meeting everyone went to do what they wanted to do. The store was close because Mr Moon did not want the bad feelings of him transmit to the kids.

It was spring and Bunnymund, when he was in Australia, he used to plant exotic flowers and trees. But they needed to be beautiful, but different!

So, after the meeting, he went to the garden and started to do his work. Of course there was always someone who would try to disturb him and that person was called _Jack Frost_.

Those two never stopped with their discussions, but it was their way to show their friendship and solve their own psychologic problems about trust and compassion.

Sometimes Bunny would say something that would hurt Jack's feelings and vice-versa. Sometimes Mr Moon or North had to stop with their discussions because they could beat themselves to death.

Tooth was sat in some in a bank reading one oh her many books. But with the confusion that her friends were doing she sometimes looked over it and saw the two teenagers and smiled at those moments between them.

North was inside of the house. Actually, he was in his room. Sleeping and... snoring!

Sandy was the only one that decided to walk from the city. He was alone! Well, it was not a surprise because all his life he was alone.

Even if he tried to know new people or talk to some other people with his age they all turned him down. Sometimes turn out to be very desperate. He did not know if it was his problem - the fact thar he do not talk that much.

But that was from the past. Now he has new and true friends that he could count on.

He was walking near the forest and saw a group of friends playing with a ball. He smiled! It was fascinating how people with different ideas and opinions can share a good time together.

That was when something hit him the back. He turned and saw the ball from the group. He took it and made his way towards them.

They looked at him with a look _what-do-you-want_ but Sandy continued. He stoped and his shyness started. He did not know what to say and started to stutter.

"Umm... I-I-I... Umm..."

"Look at this guys! AH this guy doesn't even kow how to talk" said a tall boy with brown eyes and hair.

"Stop it Kevin!" said a beautiful blonde girl. She looked at Sandy and gave him a soft smile. She had blue eyes and he could say that she was a good friend. Unlike Kevin.

"Shut up Mary Ann!" said Kevin roughly. Mary Ann looked at the floor but her hands were closed.

"What do _you_ want?" said another boy. This one was a little shorter than Kevin and had black and long hair and green eyes.

Sandy looked at the ball and made a move to give them the ball. Kevin took it strongly.

"Now you can go shortie!" said a japanese girl.

"Kevin, Steve, Lou stop it! These guy is giving us the ball and you make fun of him?" the others looked at her with disgust "Look... um.."

"Sandy"

"... Sandy, sorry for my friends!"

"It's ok! I am accustom. So good-bye"

"Wa-" she was interrupt by a strong wind and suddenly started to snow "How can this even possible?"

Sandy didn't say anything. He looked around him and saw that half of the houses and the forest were frozen. The wind did not stopped. Neither the snow.

In front of them appeared a little cyclone and inside of it was SnowWoman. She had a long skirt with plenty frills with tones of blue - dark blue, normal blue, light blue,... -, a white top, short blue gloves and huge diamond like hair was blue and... huge. She had long boots too.

"What do we have here?" she said with her white eyes looking everywhere.

"What is that bro?" said Kevin talking to Steve.

SnowWoman smiled and froze them - Steve, Lou and Kevin. Sandy deviated and manage to take Mary Lou with him. She looked at him with surprise and admiration. Sandy got up and put himself in front of her.

Sandy took out his morpher and said:

"Power Rangers Guardian Force" and then he transformed in the yellow ranger.

Mary Ann could not believe what she was seeing. Sandy was the yellow ranger! Sandy was the yellow ranger! Sandy was the yellow ran-

When she looked again, Sandy was on the floor with the troll laughing. Very hard! Sandy managed to get up and with his weapon - whip - he made her flying backwards.

But then SnowWoman released an attack and Sandy couldn't escape. He was frozen.

"I think that this is going to be interesting!" said SnowWoman step closer to him. And like a heartbeat they no longer were there.

Mary Ann started to freak out. What could she possibly do? Her 'friends' were frozen and-

She looked to the floor and there was a paper in the place where Sandy was when he saved her. She read it and there was a name from a store: _Cheerful Wishes_.

She knew this store! Maybe they could help her finding Sandy! She started to run, not caring the frozen friends - I mean what could she do? Wait to see if they defrost. No! She needed to save Sandy. He was... kind - she hope so!

She arrived and saw a boy with white hair and another one with blue hair discuting because of some... flowers? Maybe she would not interrupt them.

She saw a strange girl reading a book with many birds around her. She had a friendly face like Sandy. Different but in a good way. And she sensed that she could trust her.

"Hi!"

"Oh... Hi! Can I help you ..."

"Mary Ann! And yes you can! YouseeIwaswithsomefriendsofmyandthenappearedthis.. ." started Mary Ann very quickly.

"Calm down Mary Ann" Tooth tried calming her. She put her book on her side and got up "Now! Breathe and explain me what happened!"

"Do you know Sandy" Tooth nodded "He is in danger!"

**So guys? What do you think... I am so so so so sorry for the lade update but I think that this chapter is pretty good! Review me saying your opinion ;P**

**And tell me what can I improve... ;PPPP Kissesss **


End file.
